Your Boyfriend's Dead
by temptingareadaholic
Summary: CoHF Sebastian spoiler directed toward Sizzy. Request. How does Izzy react.


**Disclaimer: I do not own this, all rights to Cassandra Clare**

**Hi everyone! This was a request I recieved tonight on tumblr. I am always open to most request so don't hesitate to ask. I hope you enjoy this. It's not my best, I'm sorry, but I was really tired when I wrote it.**

Isabelle turned and a horrendous sight caught her eye. Sebastian stood before her covered in blood, but it wasn't human blood. It was the darker blood of vampires. A sickening smirk stared her down. Her insides clenched as fear overtook. Whose blood painted his skin?

"Your boyfriend's dead, thought you should know," he sneered, answer the question of the blood. A fierce fire burned inside of Isabelle. She wanted to violently, slowly, and painfully remove his taunting smile. Her body shook with the desire to spill his blood, that demon blood coursing through his veins. Isabelle suppressed the emptiness inside of her, digging out every bit of hate and resentment she could find. With her anger built up as high as it could go, she leaped and the fight began.

Pulling out her whip, she lashed at the same hand she had torn off not that long ago. It tightly coiled around the wrist. But before she could snap it back, effectively slicing off the hand once again, Sebastian grabbed a hold of it and pulled. She toppled down, but with Shadowhunter agility she quickly rolled back onto her feet. Having lost her whip, she pulled out a seraph blade and whispered _Michael_. It sprang to life and she charged at Sebastian one again.

Although Isabelle was an amazing warrior, she was no match for Sebastian. It was only a matter of time before he bested her again. She found herself with her back against the ground and a heavy foot pushing against her chest. She struggled to suck in air, his foot effectively blocking her airways.

"He screamed as I killed him," Sebastian taunted, pushing down harder on her chest. It didn't matter anymore, the physical pain. She could barely feel it; her entire self was too overcome by the emotions she could no longer suppress. Her insides screamed in pain as she thought of his face contorted in agony while he died.

"I want you to know just how slowly I killed him. It must of taken maybe an hour before he lost consciousness, but don't worry. I didn't kill him just yet. I wanted him to be awake for it all," he explained with sadistic glee in his voice.

"You son of a bitch!" Isabelle screamed, unwanted tears beginning to prick her eyes. She struggled under his foot, trying to hit any inch of him she could reach, but it was to no avail. Her reaction was exactly what he had wanted from her and he smiled with satisfaction. He drew out a long, sharp blade and placed it against Isabelle's skin. He planned to slowly slice her up as he divulged just exactly how the bloodsucker died. As drops of blood began to break free, Sebastian was grabbed from behind and thrown across the room. Jace stood above him with a murderous look upon his face. He screamed at Isabelle to go, but all she could do was sit there. The fight flashed around her, but she couldn't register all that was going on. All she could think about was Simon.

The heart was just supposed to be something that pumped blood throughout her body. It has a practical and literal purpose. Now she could feel the thousand shattered pieces ripping her insides. Every inch of her could feel what he left behind. That broken girl she swore she would never become laid useless on the floor. She could remember everything about him, the way his eyes would brighten when he looked at her, his comforting voice after Max died, the pure pleasure she felt when he drank her blood. She fell for him and she fell hard. With a crushing sense of realization, she wailed, knowing full well that she would never hear his voice or see his face again.

The fight that had taken place around her had stopped and she looked over to see Sebastian lying dead upon the floor. This time, his own blood covered him. Jace pulled his seraph blade out of his chest and walked over to Isabelle. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her out. Finally arriving at the house, he carefully placed her on the couch and watched over her as she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, Isabelle awoke with a sickening sensation in her chest as she remembered the events of the night before.

"Simon," she cried out for the man she loved, but he was gone.

"Isabelle, what's wrong?" called out a familiar voice. She turned to see if her wish was true and standing before her was Simon, the very man who should be dead. Once again, Isabelle burst into those awful tears she hated so much.

"You…you're dead!"She spluttered between sobs.

"We've been over this before," he replied, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Simon, that's not what I mean and you know it," it felt so good to say his name again with him standing there in front of her. Simon walked over to the couch and lifted her up in order to slide underneath her, her head resting in his lap. Simon then proceeded to explain how Sebastian had captured him and how he escaped before he was killed.

"You really care that much about me?" he questioned with a look of sadness in his eyes, "the first thing you said when you woke was my name." Just then Isabelle's heart burst and she his face, pulling him down to her level. She kissed him lightly once and then returned for another slower passionate kiss.

"I will always love you," she whispered.

"And I will always love you," he replied smiling.

**I hope that was alright. Tell me what you think. Once again, I'm always open for requests. These request can be for other pairings too. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
